生者独奏曲 Solo for the Living, Chinese translation by Chukchee
by Tango1
Summary: Translation of my work "A Solo for the Living" by Chukchee. Will be updated as new chapters are translated. 第一个吻把幽灵变成了常人。第二个吻把孩子变成了女人。两个吻，一枚戒指，回头一瞥，生活因此改变。歌剧院之外的世界里，两个人都在与自己斗争。
1. 未曾到达

Title: 生者独奏曲

Summary:第一个吻把幽灵变成了常人。第二个吻把孩子变成了女人。两个吻，一枚戒指，回头一瞥，生活因此改变。歌剧院之外的世界里，两个人都在与自己斗争。

CHAPTER 1

在说"我爱你"之前，你必须先知道我是谁。—艾恩·兰德

第一章. 未曾到达

巴黎在下雨。柏油马路在灯光下显出银色，似乎整个夜晚经地面反射后仍继续向下延伸，延伸到传来世俗音乐的咖啡厅里，马车上，餐馆和俱乐部边，剧院里，还有人的身上。人来人往。人们在雨棚和屋檐底下避雨，在光线昏暗的门厅抽烟，挤进拥挤的沙龙。这就是巴黎—一场永不停歇的派对，一次充满喧嚣，光辉，香槟和苦艾酒的愉快堕落。

在皮勒迪大街灯火辉煌的屋宇之间有一段暗淡的空隙。这里歌剧院曾经耸立，而现在只留下空旷寂静的残骸，烟和灰在它湿透的外墙上留下痕迹。火灾才刚过去一周，这个地方却似乎已经荒废许久。窗户被封上木条，歌唱家们不见踪影，所有的观众都转向其他剧院。巴黎的流言蜚语总是转瞬即逝，人们对歌剧院传说的兴趣甚至在大火被扑灭之前就已消失。《唐璜》的歇斯底里在第二天早上就成了街坊闲谈，而一周之后已经索然无味。歌剧院外面支起了几个售货亭，白天小贩们站在那里叫卖旧的布景和那盏臭名昭著的吊灯的碎片，自然那些碎片从来不属于歌剧院（先生，只卖十生丁！）。只有最天真的英国和美国游客才会买这些东西。明白事理的巴黎人早已把这片有碍观瞻的废墟视为眼中钉，而大火则是陈年旧事了。

"生活总会继续。"一位衣着得体的先生对站在他身边的年轻女人说。

雨里，他们两个人手挽手站在歌剧院前，既没有穿斗篷也没有撑伞。坐在马车里匆匆经过的路人不时朝他们投去好奇的一瞥。年轻人慢慢地摇了摇头，继续说："一个星期以前我以为世界即将终结。但一切还是和以前一样。或许除了这个…"他指了指眼前晦暗的建筑。

"是啊。"女孩凝视着眼前的场景，咬了咬嘴唇，"和以前一样。它只不过给里外换了换…现在黑暗的东西在外面了。"

她藏起了眼里的担忧，朝她的同伴歉意地笑了笑："我们别站在雨里了。我向梅格保证过我会小心对待这条裙子的。"

"哦！"他有点不好意思地喊出声，"当然，你冷了—原谅我。我们不应该到这儿来的。乔治！"这句是冲站在他们身后的马车夫喊的，后者迅速拉开车门。"请送黛耶小姐回家。"

"是，先生。"

年轻人伸出一只手帮助女孩踏进马车。看到她小心翼翼地提着裙摆以免沾到污泥，他蹙起眉毛。"梅格的裙子…哦，克里斯汀。只要你开口，我会给你买一千条新裙子。"

女孩扬起一边的嘴角，苦笑了一下："然后洁莉夫人就会为我这样的举动感到羞愧，命令我把它们都还回去。我们还没有结婚呢，拉乌尔。"

"别提醒我。"他坐在女孩身边，沮丧地说，"我们的"秘密订婚"，即使是在这一切之后…"

"不再是秘密了。"她摘掉手套，把手放在年轻人的肩膀上。浸湿的深色卷发从她的发夹里散落出来。

乔治—一个安静的大块头—用几乎难以置信的轻柔动作帮他们关上了门。不一会儿，马车在一阵温和的颠簸中启程，歌剧院的废墟随之消失在灯光里。

"让我带你离开这里，克里斯汀。这对我们都好。我们重新开始，远离这些废墟，远离巴黎，远离这里的所有幽灵。我们在海边买一座房子，就像以前那座一样。你会找回笑容。你和我，我们就能真正自由了。"

克里斯汀抬起头，对上了他严肃祈求的眼睛。

"我不这么认为。现在已经太迟了…或许他们说的是对的，只有孩子是自由的。但是，或许—我们会快乐的？"

拉乌尔紧紧抱住她，把脸埋在她潮湿的头发里。他们就这么相拥，像多年前他们还是孩子的时候，在暴风雨来临时做的那样。

"告诉我我们会快乐的，克里斯汀。"

"哦，我们会快乐的，拉乌尔。会非常快乐。"

拉乌尔感觉到她握了握自己的手臂。他亲吻她，尝到了盐和雨水的味道。他拥抱着这个从孩提是就爱上的女孩—这个让他感到陌生的女人。在那一会里，他觉得自己最终还是救了她。但在脑海里，他仍然能看见那些危险的记忆：她在另一个男人阴暗的乐声里合上眼睛；在她温暖的吻里，他会回想起一种他只见过一次但永远无法忘怀的情感，夹杂着渴求，绝望和痛苦的激情。

"我爱你！"他低语，无助地把她拉向自己，"我爱你，我爱你，我爱你…"

等到终于分开后，他们无言地坐了很久，感受到马车移动带来的颠簸。

窗外传来马蹄和车轮的辚辚声，巴黎交通和寻欢作乐的人群的杂音。一扇门打开，接着又关上，音乐声从门缝里溢出。雨已经停了,只有树叶上残留的水滴在他们经过的时候浇湿马车的窗户。

"我们快要到了。"拉乌尔朝窗外看了看，随口说。

克里斯汀转向她，脸上又浮现出那种苦笑。她的嘴唇仍旧因为他们的吻微微肿起。拉乌尔觉得在这种忧伤和自嘲背后，有某种让人心碎的东西在蓬勃生长。

"是啊，"她说，"生活总会继续。"

面包店的玻璃橱窗骄傲地展示着精美的面包卷，法式长棍和其他美食，而店堂里则盈满新鲜面包和热巧克力的甜香。面包店里装饰着路易十五时代的金框家具，厚重的镜子和水晶饰物。从前，它似乎是歌剧院落在街对面的倒影，吸引着饥饿的客人和更饥肠辘辘的芭蕾姑娘们。

而现在，歌剧院的落寞赶走了常客和芭蕾演员，面包店像是一个孩子被突然遗弃，还来不及换下身上的金银华服。

"生意太差了，洁莉夫人，简直糟透了。"一头白发，衣着整洁的店主安托因先生抱怨道，"情况只会越来越糟。你知道，把歌剧院修好得花上他们好几个月—好几个月啊！在这段时间里，我把东西卖给谁去？瞧瞧今天，星期五，却一个人影都没有。连那些瘦巴巴的芭蕾丫头都不溜出来买巧克力了…"

他陡然停下，窘迫地朝那位不苟言笑的芭蕾指导员看了一眼。

"那真是—咳。这里，好了，让我们看看。半条面包，和平常一样。"

他把面包仔细地用纸裹好，从大理石柜台上推给洁莉夫人。"就这些了吗？"

洁莉夫人把面包放进拎袋里其他东西上面。"是的，安托因先生，谢谢您。"

"好的，夫人。一共是二十生丁。直接记在您的账上，是吗？"

"好的。还有…"她顿了顿，"我很抱歉，但能不能麻烦您你结算一下我的账目，然后把账单寄到这个地址？"她把一张纸放在柜台上。

"您也要搬走了？可别连您也离开啊，洁莉夫人…"

"我很抱歉给您的生计带来更多压力，安托因先生。但是我在歌剧院里的房间…"她匆匆向后望了一下，似乎想要确定歌剧院真的被毁了。那幢建筑黯淡无光的影子仍旧静立在夜色里，它的轮廓被雨点勾勒在绘有丘比特图案的玻璃前窗上。"我担心您是对的。把歌剧院修好需要几个月，甚至更长时间。我不得不找一份新的工作。"

安托因先生摘下眼镜，疲倦地揉了揉鼻梁。"是的，当然了。对不起。这对您来说一定也不容易，洁莉夫人。"

"是的，不容易，先生。对我们来说都不容易。"

安托因先生把写有地址的纸小心地折起来，放进口袋。接着他朝洁莉夫人快活地笑了笑，拍了下桌面。"好啦！既然这样，我得给年轻的玛格丽特一点告别礼物。我想我这儿有她喜欢的东西…它们在哪儿呢…带杏仁片的…"

他忙着在一个展柜的架子上搜寻。

"说真的，先生。"洁莉夫人试着争辩，"没有这个必要，梅格不能…"

"胡说，我一定得送。哈！找到了。"

他举起一个糕点托盘，之前他往里面摆了一打蓬松的杏仁卷。他困惑地看着托盘：里面只剩下三个杏仁卷了。

"但我一个都没卖出去…我不明白。我把它们放在这儿，然后您进来了，但是现在…刚才这里还有十二个呢！"

洁莉夫人嘴角抽动。"大概是有个幽灵吧。"

"一个饿坏了的幽灵，看上去。"安托因先生冲着托盘困惑地皱了皱眉，叹息道，"大概本来就只有三个吧。我老了，开始忘事了。"

他忽视了洁莉夫人的反对，迅速把杏仁卷裹在纸里递给她。推辞一会后，她最终接过包裹，放进了拎袋里。

"谢谢您。等我回到歌剧院之后一定还来您这儿。"

"我很期待那一天，夫人。那么，再会了。"他友善地朝着窗外的城市点了点头，"祝您好运。"

"您也是，安托因先生。"她微笑，"希望您一切都好。"

整个晚上都在下雨。歌剧院后面，台面的残骸变成了一堆湿透的焦木，融化的颜料让精心绘制的布景变成了黏糊糊的纸浆。湿木炭的酸臭从灰烬上升起。

这一切固然蕴含着某种神圣的象征。埃里克讽刺地想到，一边徒劳地试图寻找一个相对干燥的角落来吃他偷来的面包。最终，他挤进了被烟灰熏黑的墙壁和一摞布景之间。杏仁卷是新鲜的，大把的杏仁嵌在雪白的面包上。他把面包掰开，饥饿地咬了下去，最后，他干脆把整个卷塞进了嘴里。饥饿已经把他那些剧院里的繁文缛节磨得一点不剩了。太棒了，先生。他鄙夷地祝贺自己。你现在可以在成就列表里加上"小偷"这一项了。如果没有那么饿，他一定会大笑出声。

而和难以忍受的雨天相比，饥饿还算是温和的。完全不受他控制的雨滴坚持不懈地折磨着他。在地下的时候，水是听命于他的；现在，他对雨水毫无办法，他对一切都毫无办法。雨水带着难以置信的亲密态度从他脸上蜿蜒流下，爱抚着他畸形的一边脸上的所有凸起和凹陷。没法回去了…刚开始，他还捂住自己的脸，试图藏起来，试图钻回歌剧院下面塌陷的地道里去。整整两天里，他除了和雨水以及自己过不去外什么都没干。第三天，饥饿强迫他清醒过来。无法否认的，最终，埃里克筋疲力尽地妥协了。人生中第一次，他仰头望向天空，像小提琴的弦那样因为紧张颤抖。他第一次允许雨水自由地探索他脸颊损毁的轮廓，像克里斯汀轻柔的手指那样爱抚他的双颊，哄劝他张开嘴巴。

从那之后，他偷过面包，偷过肉，想尽办法生存下去。

是啊，他吃完面包后想，这个又冷又湿的可悲夜晚固然蕴含着某种神圣的象征。陈旧无用的布景正在融化，颜色像失血一样流进排污沟。这里有几个支架，少了一条腿的道具桌子，带签名的乐谱，半顶假发。这里还有一个歌剧院过去的幽灵，现在只是一个只有一半脸的饥肠辘辘的人。

又或者，如果克里斯汀是对的，一个只有一半灵魂的人…

绝望再一次充斥了他。埃里克恶毒地拥抱了绝望，把自己献祭给痛苦。他重复着克里斯汀的名字—克里斯汀，克里斯汀，克里斯汀—想起她被拉向地下时，脸上的同情和厌恶。向下，他总是在拉她向下。在他的紧握下，她的手臂像易碎的瓷器。他以为这是她软弱的证据，但事实却全非如此。哦，克里斯汀…"不是因为你的脸。"她说，直直地看着他。从来没有人，从来没有人这样看过他。"不是你的脸。是你的灵魂。"

她是怎么做到的？她透过他畸形的脸，看到了他思维中的致命错误，那个占据了他身心的角色：歌剧院幽灵…而且，不知怎的，在他疯狂的边缘，克里斯汀找到了他灵魂的残片，并且把那些可悲的尖锐碎片重新拼凑成一个可怖的整体，送还回来。他低头看向手掌。在灯光下，那枚戒指仍在那里，在这一切污秽间熠熠闪光。

克里斯汀把他变成了一个人。

上帝诅咒她。

他想恨她，想打碎那些她束缚在他身上的枷锁。歌剧院的幽灵会轻而易举地杀死她和她的爱人！但是…但是在她把手放在他畸形的脸上时，她已经赤手空拳杀死了幽灵。

我不是天使，不是魔鬼，也不是幽灵。我是埃里克！

他拱起肩膀，看着那枚该死的戒指。他咬紧牙关，前后摇晃，无声地颤抖。他恨他自己，恨她，诅咒她，爱她…克里斯汀…

传来一阵声响，接着他突然从头到脚被水浇透。埃里克猛地抬起头，倒抽一口气，一时间没了方向。

"停！"路上一个声音大吼，"停下，该死的！"

在他面前很近的地方，一辆公共马车的车轮划过路面，车夫费了一番力气终于把马停了下来，气愤的争执声传来。埃里克试图站起来，但他的膝盖因为寒冷而僵硬；他的背对着墙，无处可逃。徒劳的愤怒抓住了他。这么多躲避人群的日夜，最后却被发现落魄地站在烧毁的布景中间，手无寸铁，被从他的歌剧院里赶了出来，而且连一个面具也没有！他不想死。起码不想这样死。不要毫无尊严地死去。

让他吃惊的是，他只听到了一个人的脚步声，穿过街道迅速向他靠近。一个女人的脚步声。


	2. 生活继续

CHAPTER 2

第二章. 生活继续

丑陋的男人和瘦削的黑衣女人静静地打量着对方。四下里，只有雨一成不变地从墙垣和潮湿的布景上滴下，污水沟里传来汩汩声。

终于，洁莉夫人开口了。

"那么，歌剧院的幽灵先生，我们又见面了。"

埃里克憎恨地看着她。他伸手在他毁容的半边脸上愤怒地挥了挥。"正如您所见，夫人，不再是幽灵了。"

"啊，现在您有新头衔了…"她从拎袋里拿出一些东西展示给他，"面包店幽灵，或许？"

埃里克从喉咙里发出一声低沉的咆哮，扑向她讽刺的手。但她仅仅后退了一步，把面包从他眼前拿开。

"您在嘲笑我。"

"没错。"

埃里克站了起来，"我向您保证，夫人，如果您来这里就是为了嘲笑我的窘境…"

"你会把我也杀了吗？"

洁莉夫人脸上的某种神情让埃里克不敢轻举妄动。

"我从来不相信我们有权利嘲笑任何人的窘境。"她说，"你可能已经忘了。"

她的声音非常平稳，但一时间，埃里克觉得自己像是一只虫子被订到了板上。被埋藏的记忆重新浮现在脑际，他拼尽全力，试图把它们重新封存：挥动的鞭子，吉普赛人，稻草，他头上的麻布袋，音乐声里的吆喝，"魔鬼的孩子！瞧一瞧来看一看！魔鬼的孩子！"…还有一个穿着带补丁的芭蕾舞裙的女孩，她抓住他的手，帮助他逃跑。

"你这个幼稚的傻瓜。"

埃里克盯着她，"你说什么？"

"你这个傻瓜！"洁莉夫人的眼睛里闪着光，"你这个十足的傻瓜！这么多年，我同情你，保护你，害怕你，试图为你找到公正—但是你，你！你理解过吗？你拒绝了所有的善意，所有生存的机会，就是因为你那报复性的、可悲的自怜自哀！"

"你怎么敢—"

"闭嘴！卡洛塔在为她死去的爱人痛哭，约瑟夫·比凯已经死了，你有什么资格流泪？我们每一个人，每一个歌唱家，每一个演员，我们的生活被连根拔起，我们的生计毁于一旦！杀人犯！"

"这个世界—"埃里克喘息。

"哦，别用这个来搪塞我—该死！这个世界对你很残忍，是的，非常残忍—但是如果你留心注意，你也能看到善意，看到好的东西。"

她停下，急促地喘气。有几根头发从她的发髻里散落出来。非常不可思议的，她竟然安静下来，抬起手花了一点时间把头发重新扎好。埃里克只能呆呆地看着。

等她整理好了头发，洁莉夫人看着他，一只手举在空中，停留一会后落下。

"我受够了把手举在眼睛的高度的日子了，先生。从现在起，我会向前看。我建议您也这么做。"

"确实。"埃里克发现自己找回了说话的能力，虽然他的腿仍旧在疯狂地颤抖，"但是请告诉我，我如何才能那么做？我是个杀人犯，夫人。一个傻瓜，正如您如此雄辩地指出的。"

"是的，你是。而且你无家可归，满身污秽，靠那些，我得说，肯定会让你发胖的食物活命。如果你想活下去，我建议你找一个不是污水沟的住处。"

埃里克发出了一声难以置信的短促笑声，"看上去我已经把我的歌剧院烧了。您觉得我应该到哪里去？"

他预计她会再来一次恶毒地讽刺。但她没有。洁莉夫人从钱包里拿出了什么东西。一张小卡片。

"您有超出这座城市里许多其他建筑师的才华，先生。您的才华，对一些人来说，足以打消对于雇佣一个脸上有伤疤的人的顾虑。"

她把卡片递给他。"我认识这位先生。在看了您的草图之后，他不会在意您的容貌，或者您不幸的境地。"

埃里克试图抢过卡片，但却绝望地发现他的手也像双腿一样抖得厉害。他几乎把卡片掉在了地上。洁莉夫人把它稳稳地塞进他的掌心。

卡片上印着"让-马利·杜尚合作社。建筑师。索邦路2号。"

"我会提前告诉他您会去拜访。"

他可以当场大笑。

他可以把这张荒唐的卡片揉碎，让它腐烂在泥土里。他可以拥抱回荡在歌剧院管道中的阴沉音乐，如同一个影子飞回属于他的监牢，回到仍旧在等待他，呼唤他的甜蜜的黑暗里，那里会有无数热情的嘴唇爱抚他的头脑。

他站在空无一人的边缘，歌剧院的深渊和世界的恐惧之间。

而又一次，穿带补丁的芭蕾舞裙的女孩向他伸出双手。

许久之后，他艰难地说出那些陌生的词汇。"谢谢您。"

洁莉夫人抿紧了嘴唇。"我并不是出于友善，先生。您曾经蔑视我的善意，让它们随风而逝，我已经没有多余的善意可以给您了。但是上帝为证，我帮助过您，这让您的罪孽也变成了我的：您让我成为了一个凶手。我无法原谅您。我也无法原谅自己。但是如果您能成为一个受人尊敬的人…那么，或许您能让我们都获得救赎。"

在一种古怪冲动的驱使下，埃里克一言不发地张开他的另一只手，掌心向上伸到她面前。在汽油灯的黄色光线中，那枚戒指像泪水一样闪耀。

洁莉夫人低头看了看戒指，然后又重新看向他。

"这不是你偷的。"

"不是。"他轻声说。

他希望她再次歇斯底里吗？希望她晕倒，或者夺走这枚戒指，他唯一的珍贵财产，然后他就可以证明她和余下的世界一样邪恶？他不知道，所以他只是站着，拿着戒指和那张该死的卡片。

"我相信这是你的。"她最后说，"这很好，我们都需要一些能让我们安心的东西。再见了，孩子。"

她转身，拿起她的包裹，然后从容地走远，脚步里带着一个前芭蕾舞者的冷静和优雅。埃里克一直注视着她，直到她消失在一个街角，然后他才发现他脚边有一个小包裹。

不管怎么说，她还是把那些面包留给他了。

他打开那个包裹，除了面包，里面还有其他东西。

"妈妈！"听到前门响，梅格大喊，一边从沙发上跳起来跑向她的母亲，"我们担心极了，你去了那么久！连克里斯汀几个钟头前都回来了。我来帮你拿。"她拿过那个潮湿的拎袋，抑制不住好奇，朝里面瞄了一眼。

"谢谢，亲爱的。"

洁莉夫人解开大衣的扣子，抖掉上面的雨水，把衣服搭在手臂上，一边寻找她的室内便鞋。

"不好意思让你担心了。我不得不花些时间…找我的一位老相识。巧的是，"她轻轻微笑，"面包店的安托因先生托我给你问候，还有他完全不合适的礼物。"

她冲梅格手中拎袋里最顶上的包裹点了点头，梅格立刻快乐地打开了它。

"杏仁卷！"

"非常不幸的，是啊。两个。记得和克里斯汀分享，虽然她也同样不应该吃这种东西。你说她回来了？"

"是的，洁莉夫人。"

她们两个都转过身去，看见克里斯汀走进餐厅，手里端着咖啡壶和装有面包，奶酪和冷盘的简单晚餐的托盘。她把手里的东西小心地放在桌子上，然后拥抱了洁莉夫人。

洁莉夫人轻轻拍了拍她的背。"好了，亲爱的。你不用担心。我没有打算加入下一次的蒙马特骚乱。"

想象洁莉夫人挥舞着拳头要求工人自由—或者这类骚乱要求的其他东西—的画面让梅格和克里斯汀交换了一个窃笑。梅格走开去整理包裹后，克里斯汀严肃下来，记起她本来要说的话："盖拉德先生之前来过，提到租金的事。他说的很礼貌。"

"但是再三强调？"她等着克里斯汀倒完咖啡。像她们在歌剧院时习惯的那样，是浓郁的清咖啡，它让小房间充满了家的感觉。

"是，他喋喋不休地谈论维修费用上涨了。他也不想让我们在公寓里练习；好像一楼的那户人家抱怨过我们'在他们头顶砰砰砰敲'，而且他们不喜欢钢琴。"

洁莉夫人短暂地合上眼睛，接着摇了摇头，啜了一口咖啡。"他想让你在哪里练习？"

克里斯汀转了转眼睛，"他建议在院子里。"

"是啊，在马车顶上！"梅格插嘴，她走进来，一屁股坐进椅子里，"我觉得他认为芭蕾是康康舞【1】的一种，妈妈。"

"好吧，我们得去跟邻居们谈一谈。"

"不会那么糟糕的，"梅格说，"如果多元剧院【2】要我和克里斯汀的话。布兰奇说他们每个季度都缺舞者。"

洁莉夫人惊讶地望向她的女儿，又望向克里斯汀。"那喜剧院【2】呢？你最近有收到他们的回应吗？"

克里斯汀盯着自己的手，像她小时候习惯的那样拢住杯子。"他们不要我。"她小声说。

"不要你！"洁莉夫人在诧异中直直地看着她，"仁慈的上帝啊，为什么？他们都听过你唱了！"

克里斯汀的肩膀变得僵硬。"他们还听到了关于我的其他事情，洁莉夫人。那些乱七八糟的关于，"她结巴了一下，"关于幽灵，还有我在《唐璜》里演的角色。他们觉得我会带来麻烦。" 

"他们觉得她掺和了歌剧院的事情。"梅格解释，"因为所有的事情都对她的事业有好处…不用说卡洛塔和皮昂奇的朋友在煽风点火，说克里斯汀是幽灵的，呃…他的情妇，或者同谋。或者两者都是。无论如何，他们不想冒这个险。"

"冒这个险？"洁莉夫人惊恐地问，"害怕克里斯汀是什么精神失常的凶手吗？"

克里斯汀毫无笑意地咧了咧嘴，"我不会是第一个野心大于天赋的女高音。而且，"她抬起脸，在烛光里，她棕色的大眼睛带着孩子的神气，"或许我是该为这些灾难负责。为某些部分。是因为我的嗓音这些…这些事才会发生。"

"克里斯汀…"梅格迅速握了握她的手，"你不能因为，因为你是你而责怪自己。"

"够了。"洁莉夫人坚定地说。她放下空杯子，从椅子上站起来。"明天我来解决这些糟糕的麻烦。现在已经晚了。请把喝茶用的东西带回厨房，然后立刻上床睡觉。你们两个都是。"

"不用了，洁莉夫人，拜托。"克里斯汀恳求地看着她，"别麻烦了，没用的。说实在，我宁可跳舞。多元剧院会给我们两个不错的薪水。"

"你宁可跳舞而不是演唱？"洁莉夫人皱眉，"你确定吗，亲爱的？"

克里斯汀低下头，"我确定。"

"你的未婚夫怎么看这个打算？结婚之后，你还可以继续唱歌，但芭蕾…"

克里斯汀抬起眼睛，咬着了下嘴唇，耸了耸肩，"我还没有结婚呢。"

洁莉夫人敏锐地看了她一眼，但她仅仅说了句，"那好吧。晚安，克里斯汀。晚安，梅格。"

"晚安，妈妈。"

洁莉夫人举着蜡烛走向更衣室，绕过走廊里还等着打开的箱子。鉴于最近事情的发展情况，她决定和她的堂兄重新商讨借钱的事。她攒了一点钱，但除非她能够找到工作，她们需要找一间便宜一点的公寓。如果克里斯汀不演唱，她们的经济状况会更加堪忧。不过，或许被喜剧院拒绝了也好：显然，克里斯汀不想唱歌，而且，在这个姑娘经历过这一切之后，不管多少钱都不能迫使洁莉夫人强迫她唱。

唉，她带着冷冷的幽默忖度，如果事情再这么下去，她将不得不借回一些她留在那位公知幽灵脚边的钱。

考虑到各个方面，"666"【3】显然会是他的保险箱密码。

【1】Can-can,法国康康舞，最初流行于工人阶层当中，是洗衣妇、女裁缝等劳动妇女载歌载舞的一种形式，之后风行于歌舞厅—摘自百度百科。

【2】分别为Théatre des Variétés和Opéra Comique，都是实际位于巴黎的歌剧院。

【3】《圣经新约：启示录》中认为 "666"是代表魔鬼的数列—摘自维基百科。


	3. 灯笼

第三章. 灯笼

蒙马特高地不是个适宜购物的地方，但埃里克决定尽可能远离歌剧院地道的致命呼唤，这让这片城市郊外最贫穷的地域成了完美的选择。街道狭窄杂乱，间或有一些小店铺，他很快就发现只要他顺着墙的阴影走，就可以不被察觉地走过即使是最繁忙的街区。他往在右侧的脸上系了块布，在眼睛的位置留出一个孔，但他有一种奇怪的感觉，置身于混杂的人群中，即使他赤身裸体，也不会有人多看一眼。有一两次，路过的人转过身来好奇地打量他，但是他确保自己把脸转开，而他们很快就失去兴趣，显然把他当作又一个身无分文的醉汉。

比较让他窘迫的是，一次一个流浪的小男孩死死地抓住他的衬衫下摆。即使埃里克把那张用布遮着的不幸的脸转向他怒视，男孩仍然继续用安静，饥饿地眼睛看着他，一动不动。最后埃里克把他抓起来，扔过了栅栏。他听到那男孩尖声咒骂，接着，令人吃惊的，快乐地大笑起来：他摔在了某户人家种胡萝卜的菜圃上。

歌剧院里很少有孩子，更不用说大笑的孩子。埃里克觉得这毋庸置疑是它的优点。

为了逃离这吓人的快乐笑声里的讽刺，埃里克最终发现自己走进了一家店铺。店铺几乎像是墙上的一个小洞：路边的木头柜台，三面墙上柜子从地面直抵天花板。柜台后面坐着一位看不出年龄的高大，红脸膛妇人，她的发色也难以分辨，穿着一件棕色的男式工装。她正在大声朗读手上那本口袋杂志，显然是念给店铺后边的什么人听的。灯笼。埃里克读出封面上的字。

"有客人了，让！"她突然大声喊，不耐烦地扫了埃里克一眼，"什么事？"

"早上好，夫人。"他冷淡地说，他停了一会等她注意到他胡乱蒙上的面具，"等您确认了我的脑袋确实长在身体上，您或许能屈尊卖给我一些必需品？"

太晚了，他意识到，比起他遮住的半边脸，他文雅的戏剧化腔调更让这个妇人诧异。

"你最好不是我想的那个人。"她最后说。

埃里克觉得自己渐渐僵住。他太愚蠢了。他简直难以置信的愚蠢。

"要不然，"她继续说，"我将不得不承认《巴黎日报》的那些老古董百年难遇地登了件真事。虽然不是关于他—你—已经死了的那部分，显然。"

埃里克费尽全力找出一个镇定，傲慢的笑容。

"我很抱歉，夫人，我不知道您把我错认成了谁。我相信我们并不认识。实际上，我确信我还未曾有幸知道您的名字。"

"露易丝·戈登。"她勉强地说，"听着，先生，我们不要兜圈子了。如果你确实是那个上星期所有报纸都在疯狂报导的人，歌剧院的那个瑞士姑娘的毁容的爱人，你用不着害怕像我这样的人。正是时候应该有人给帝国点颜色看看，烧了歌剧院是个不错的开始，他妈的—是个再好不过的开始！"她狠狠地点了点摊开在柜台上的杂志。

"900000法郎每年被我们敬爱的大帝砸在里面，染了梅毒的贱人！我不需要告诉你我们本可以拿那些钱做什么。"

她发出一种愤怒的声音，用下巴朝街道的方向点了点，似乎歌剧院应该为所有衣衫褴褛的穷人和破败的楼房买单。

"他觉得他可以给我们一点小恩小惠，宣传他的自由这个，自由那个，他的自由帝国—去！我们不是瞎子，我们看见压迫，我们能感觉到它，是的，我们知道它叫什么。让我告诉你：不管怎么说，你不会看到我跑去告诉那些宪兵你还活着！你给了那些穿貂皮戴钻石懒洋洋的伪君子们一个难忘的晚上，让我们不必再为他们该死的奢侈出钱。我要对你说的是，谢谢你。谢谢你。"

在发表这段演讲的过程里，露易丝·戈登越来越激动，脸变得更红了。埃里克感觉到不可遏制的想要疯狂大笑的冲动，他拼尽全力才忍住。谁能想到呢？歌剧院幽灵—穷人的斗士！

"您理解错了，夫人。这些不是我的本意。"

宛如走下她假想的舞台，露易丝·戈登喘了一口气，带着一种沉默而热切的坚信不疑看着他："我一点都不在乎你的本意是什么，先生。无疑报纸上写的是真的，你和那姑娘只是想让她家喻户晓，好拿到更多分红。但重点是，不管怎样，你为我们这些人做了件好事。反对帝国就是支持我们。"

"一个人被杀了。"埃里克不动声色地说。

"哦，是的，那个歌唱家。皮…皮艾诺？帕吉？"露易丝·戈登含糊地挥了挥手，"一定是因为那盏吊灯。很遗憾，是的。但这最终是为了更伟大的利益。为了最伟大的目标。"

"目标，是的。"他重复。她满不在乎的反应让他突然觉得头晕目眩，他小心重建的现实摇摇欲坠。所以事情就应该这么做吗？为了一个目标，谋杀是可以接受的？

但是他无法想象克里斯汀说出这个女人刚刚轻松说出的字句，这些陷阱一样的字句，像他的镜子屋。它们澄清现实，指出离开炼狱的路：他也有他的目标，哦是的；他只需要承认这点，就可以重新获得力量。而现在这个脆弱的现实，这个围绕着克里斯汀的话语，克里斯汀的吻构造的现实，将会永远消失。歌剧院幽灵…他的手无意识的伸向脸，希望触碰到面具。他在这里…

但他只摸到了布料。

"出什么事了？你在发抖。"

"没事。"他的声音嘶哑，"只是…"

他打起精神，强作镇定地说："大概是饿的。"

"哦，可怜的人！"她咂舌，"看着我，坚持下去。你显然在挨饿！好了，你需要什么？"

显然不是你的同情，埃里克想要咆哮。但是他克制住自己，向柜台走了一步。

他扫了一眼她身后架子上的物品。

"蜡烛，夫人。"他简洁地说，"麻烦您。火柴，一套圆规，钢笔，墨水，铅笔和墨水笔，红粉笔，白粉笔，炭笔，一副画架，三箱素描纸，还有，"他低头打量自己，"肥皂。很多肥皂。"

就这样，当露易丝·戈登忙着取下他刚才列举的和所有他能想起来加上去的东西时，埃里克掂量着这个怪异的情形。他站在一家商店里，拿着洁莉夫人给他的钱，而这个奇特的女人就像对待其他任何顾客一样招呼他，好像一切都再正常不过，好像他从来没有在地下待过一辈子或者用一整个星期躲避乌合之众。他好奇这样的状况可以持续多久。

"那么你是做什么的？"露易丝·戈登的声音从店铺深处传来。她站在梯子顶上，正从一个高架子上数出什么东西。

"请您说清楚一点？"

"做什么挣钱，我是说。"她拿着一盒蜡烛爬下梯子，"你有工作，对吧？"

埃里克眨眼。"我正在…找一份建筑师的工作，夫人。"他指了指柜台上那堆越来越高的绘图用品，"我的工具。"

她探寻地看了他一眼，"那么…你不是个歌唱家？"

"不是，"埃里克冷淡地说，"我不是。"

"啊哈！"露易丝·戈登冲着空气挥了挥胜利的拳头，"我就知道《巴黎日报》一年不可能对两次。行了，"她把盒子放在那堆东西上面，"最后一样。我应该把这些东西送到哪里？"

"送？"

"是啊，"她奇怪地看着他，"你不会想背着这一堆吧？"这堆东西占了柜台的大半空间。"我需要你的地址。还有记账的名字。"

"埃里克。"他沉默一会后说。非常奇怪，他很享受这个名字被大声说出来的声音。

然后，连他自己都感到吃惊，他又加上一句："埃里克·安德森。是…瑞士名字。"

"哦对了，和那姑娘一样。地址呢？"

地址。为什么他之前没想到他得有个住处放这些东西？一个地址…

出乎他预料，露易丝·戈登给了他一个理解的眼神。"你也一样，嗯？那些狗杂种房东，没有人能逃出他们的贪婪。连一个建筑师也不行！"她吼了一声，"让！"

一个一头蓬乱红发，鼻子上夹着一副眼镜的中年男人从后面的一扇门里探出脑袋。"怎么了，露易丝？"他举起染了墨水的双手，"我在干活呢。"

"招牌等一等也无妨。这个男人被那些吸血怪兽中的一个赶出了家门。他是个建筑师。"

让把那双近视的眼睛转向埃里克，然后又看回露易丝。"需要租房子，是吗？"

"是的，"埃里克干巴巴地说，不太习惯被当做谈话的主题，好像他不在场一样。"或许你可以推荐一个人？一个房东？"

让整个身子从门后走了出来。"楼上有个人刚搬了出去。"他朝天花板指了指，"你可以住在那儿。虽然地方很小，只有一个房间。"

"我没有家庭。"

"非常好，先生。租金是一个月80法郎。很公平的价格，而且不会涨。我不是那种把人榨干的大城市房东。"

"听上去很合理，先生。"

"那么，请走进来。"让把柜台的台面抬起一点让埃里克进去。"我带你四处看看。听说俾斯麦那事了吗？"他们走上后面的楼梯的时候，他回头说。

埃里克茫然地看着他，让摊开手。"天啊，伙计，你是刚从哪个犄角旮旯出来吗？露易丝！把那东西给我。"

他半空接住露易丝扔来的那份《灯笼》，塞到埃里克手里。

"第十二页，先生：俾斯麦设陷法国。现在这个时代，一个人不能像鸵鸟一样把头埋在沙子里，一无所知。"

"不能。"埃里克安静地说，拿住杂志，"就算想也不行。"


	4. 沼泽王的女儿

第四章. 沼泽王的女儿

"舞会，拉乌尔！"

拉乌尔把她举起来转了一圈，大笑着。"对，舞会！两周之后在杜伊勒里宫【1】，盛大的舞会，都是些国王王后，贵族和贵妇人。我发誓，他们没有一个能及上你一半的光彩夺目。"

他让她落到狭窄客厅的正中。

"拜托，说你会去的。"

"当然啦。"克里斯汀冲他微笑，"我非常乐意，而且，"她露出恶作剧的神情，"我甚至允许你给我买一条舞会的裙子。"

她惊呼了一声，接着笑起来，因为他又抱住她旋转起来，越来越快。"一条裙子！就一条！放我下来，放我—"

"噢噢噢噢啊。"

他们一起跌倒在洁莉夫人的地毯中央。

克里斯汀仰起脸亲了亲他的鼻尖。"你得去见你父亲了。"

"无所谓。"拉乌尔捧起她的脸，转而寻找她的嘴唇，"我更喜欢和你待在一起。"

克里斯汀犹豫了一下，接着像往常一样，回应了他的吻里熟悉而令人安心的暖意。他那么温柔，那么美妙，他们所有的吻就像她所期待的那样，是意味着慰藉和照顾的承诺。

除了那一次，在他们离开歌剧院烧毁的废墟之后，他带着恐惧绝望的激情亲吻了她，让她从外到里燃烧了起来，几乎就像—但她不敢放纵这种想法。这是她心里一道隐藏的裂痕，她的灵魂出了问题，但是一次又一次，她发现自己回想起另一个吻，另一个人，迷失在他的黑暗里。 _不是天使_ ，她的嘴唇碰到他时，她这么想； _不是魔鬼_ ，他抽气，而某种欲望驱使她用舌头在他的嘴里，哦上帝啊，尝到他的味道； _不是幽灵_ ，她的手压在他滚烫的毁坏了的脸颊上，掌心沾满泪水。 _只是一个人_ 。

"不，"她低声说，突然抽身回来，"哦拉乌尔…对不起。对不起。"

"怎么了？"

他轻轻抱住她，看着她，担心而—她能察觉出来—有点恐惧。愿上帝帮助她，她知道他在惧怕什么。

她不能让这种恐惧毁了他们的生活。她不会。

她找出一个微笑。一开始她的微笑有点不自然，所以她又试了一次。这次她成功了。"瞧瞧我们，像两个小孩。你大概已经迟了很久了；你的父亲该恨我了。"

拉乌尔显然松了一口气，接受了她雪中送炭的解释。他彬彬有礼地拉她起来，他们拍掉身上的灰，故意回避彼此的眼睛。

"我明天再来那。裙子的事。"

"好的，麻烦了"

她握了一会他的手。"希望你今天过得愉快。"

"你也是。"

随着前门碰上的声音，他离开了。壁炉架上一个瓷制的舞者塑像微微颤动，接着归于沉寂。

"你真是个怪姑娘，克里斯汀·黛耶。"

"梅格！"克里斯汀转过身，"你吓着我了。我以为你还在睡觉呢。"

梅格走了进来，还披着衬衣，只穿了一只袜子，但头发已经盘了上去。看见克里斯汀慌乱的表情，她咧嘴一笑。

"我来问你能不能借一下你的那对红发夹。我不知道你正，呃—玩得开心呢。"

她带着一种心照不宣的表情，让克里斯汀的脸一直红到了耳根。

"我们没有，我是说，我没有…拉乌尔只是来带给我这个。"她把带金色封口的信封递给梅格，"皇宫里有个舞会，用来庆祝全民公投的结果，或者其他类似的事情。"

"皇宫？"梅格把信封翻过来看了看，还回给克里斯汀，"啊哈，我理解你为什么想好好谢谢子爵先生了。在地板上谢。"

"嘿！"克里斯汀把邀请函在梅格笑嘻嘻的脸前挥了挥，"这一点都不好笑！"

"当然好笑，你懂的。"梅格躲开克里斯汀徒劳无功的一击，跳到椅子的扶手上。她抖开第二只丝袜，开始把它穿上。

"说不定你是对的。"她耸了耸一边的肩膀，"不好笑。就是奇怪。"

克里斯汀看着她，脸上的笑容消失了。

梅格紧了紧袜带，仰起头。

"只是我觉得你这会儿都该已经结婚了。噢，我知道妈妈会说正派的姑娘不该这么早结婚—但克里斯汀，你们俩在一起那么快乐！假面舞会的晚上看着你，我想，你不出一个月就会结婚。那时我甚至还没看到你的戒指呢。你简直光彩照人。"

"是啊，"克里斯汀轻声说，"我猜我们那时候很快乐。"

"然后那之后，你们两个从地下室里出来的时候…看上去就像童话一样。"

"是…大概是像。"

"那你为什么先是在地板上那样亲吻他，好像这是件性命攸关的事，然后又把他推开？"

"因为实际上那一点也不像童话，梅格！"

克里斯汀在小小的会客厅里来回踱步，双手紧握。她抬起眼睛看着上方，好像这样就能够止住泪水。接着她跌坐到梅格面前，疲倦地摊开双手。

"我很累。精疲力竭。又湿又冷。拉乌尔站都站不住。到处都是烟，还有人…我的脑子里一片空白，发生了那么多事。"

梅格缓缓地点头。

"我送走了他的戒指。"

"你—什么？"梅格盯着克里斯汀惨白的脸—甚至她的嘴唇也没有一丝血色。

"戒指，拉乌尔给我的订婚戒指，那个—别，梅格，拜托…"

梅格在触碰到克里斯汀的手臂前停了下来。

"但我以为，幽灵已经，在假面舞会上…"

"没有，他还给我了，但是那时，那时我，梅格，我…"她越说越快，声音支离破碎，在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠，"我不知道我为什么要那么做。或者我知道，我不清楚，他在底下那只船边，拉乌尔，但我又走上去了，我…"

"深呼吸。没事了，都结束了。不管发生了什么，都结束了。现在这些都不重要了，已经结束了。没事了。"

"不，不是的。"

克里斯汀颤抖着深深吸了一口气，心不在焉地揉着她没戴戒指的手指，似乎那些情景又在她脑海里重现。

"我把它摘下来，把它放在他的手里。放在幽灵的手里。然后我—我把他的手指合上，因为他在哭而，而我不想—我怕它掉下来！我想确保他拿住了。不知道为什么，这很重要，上帝啊—不知道为什么。然后我走回去，拉乌尔没有问，或许他根本没有注意到之前我已经把戒指拿回来了，他以为它被偷走了但是是我把它给出去了，什么样的新娘会干这样的事啊！我出什么问题了，梅格，我一点都不好，我疯了…"

"嘘，克里斯汀…没事了。"

她允许梅格拥抱了自己，使劲眨了眨眼睛，试图挤掉泪水里那份让她窒息的自我厌恶。

"你自己也说你当时累坏了，况且在《唐璜》和其他所有事之后，你很苦恼，没法清楚地思考。你没疯，克里斯汀。别哭了。只是个戒指而已，等你结婚了，你会有个新戒指的，而且，你们会永远快乐的！真的，你会把这些都忘记的，等着看吧。别哭了。"

"你是对的。我只是有点苦恼。你是对的。"

克里斯汀发现自己不再啜泣了。刚才所有的胡言乱语慢慢地回到了她胸口它们原来的位置，她又一次感受到它们的重量。如果她自己都理不清楚，梅格怎么会理解？她真不该没必要地让她担心，而且还在她们在多元剧院的排练之前把自己弄得一团糟。

"对不起。"她说，"我不知道我是怎么了。"

梅格敏捷地站起来，踮着脚尖跳了跳。"大概是紧张的。你觉得饿吗？我们得出发了，才第一天，我们最好不要在热身的时候迟到。"

"不饿。让我帮你把发夹夹好。"

她抓起邀请函，迅速穿过会客厅走进她的房间。她试着把注意力集中在即将到来的排练上，迫不及待地想给早上尴尬得插曲抛之脑后。她们会赶上去剧院的公共马车，然后热身，接着把杆训练，然后是两个小时的强迫她的肌肉回想起她当演唱家前的那些训练。她希望她没有像自己觉得的那样身材走样，因为接下来会有试装，然后又是两个小时训练精准度的折磨，接着她和梅格一起回家，用热水和苏打浸泡她因为水泡而疼痛的脚。洁莉夫人结束她在弗朗西斯剧院的新工作后，她们会一起吃晚饭，然后她会喝着滚烫的清咖啡，尽力忘掉明天她又得把这些事重来一遍。

夜晚来临，她会在沉寂中入睡，脑海中空空荡荡。她曾经拥有快乐和她的音乐天使，有过恐惧和谋杀犯，而现在…现在天使和谋杀犯全部离开，一些难以捉摸的东西取而代之，在她体内生长。这是一种狂野的向往，像墨水在她的灵魂里漫延，将她染黑，并且污染每一个她触碰到的人。

而拉乌尔…克里斯汀低头看着手里的邀请函。她记起父亲曾经讲给她的古老斯堪的纳维亚传说【2】，关于恶魔的女儿的故事，她拥有人类的外表却不知道如何去爱。她害怕自己正在变成那个女孩。

"先生们！请注意一下。需要占用你们一点时间。"

宽敞明亮的办公室中间，两个年轻人从他们的画板上抬起头来望向门口。就在刚才，杜尚先生把门在他和另外一个男人身后关上。

杜尚先生容貌庄严，上了年纪，对于老式的高顶帽和涂了油的胡须有着长久的偏爱。他礼貌地侧到一边，示意新来者。

"先生们，这是埃里克·安德森先生，素描画家，专业绘图员。根据我今天早上看到的样品，他也能制作非常精巧的结构模型。他将和我们一起完成色当的项目。先生，这是我的雇员们。"

他把新来者引向画板。

"这位瘦削的小伙子是文森特·菲奥先生，曾经是位工程师，多亏了奥斯曼男爵【3】的伟大工作才醒悟过来，转向建筑学。在计算深奥复杂的受力问题上是个天才。"

"很高兴认识您，先生。"文森特·菲奥说，一边从椅子里站起来和埃里克握手。

年轻人在看见他被绷带覆盖的右侧脸时流露出吃惊的表情，埃里克注意到了这一点，但是不知道为什么，这并没有影响到菲奥友善的态度。他不得不承认露易丝·戈登的建议是正确的。他租下房子的第二天早晨，她拿着一卷绷带敲响了他的门，并解释道在歌剧院外面，面具会招来疑问，而绷带恰恰相反。

"这位时尚的年轻人是雅克·舒里先生，我有幸共事过的最优秀的设计师和绘图员。别被他整洁的外表骗了。甚至国立美术学院里的条条框框都没能让他循规蹈矩。他赢下了那里设立的所有奖项。"

"早上好，先生。"第二个握手。

埃里克没有听说过国立美术学院的名号，但明眼人都能察觉出杜尚先生提到时的自豪。因此，他采用了表达深切敬意时用的措辞："认识您很荣幸，先生。"

这句话似乎恰到好处，雅克·舒里友好地朝埃里克咧嘴一笑，甚至非常有教养地假装没有看到那些绷带。

"好了。"杜尚先生交握双手，"或许我可以交给你们去帮助安德森先生熟悉我们正在工作的项目。我希望今天下午晚一点，我们可以讨论关于在圣克劳德的德·夏尼新宅邸的事宜，或许还可以来点酒，嗯？"

"当然，"另外两个人说，"很高兴这么做。"

 _德_ _·_ _夏尼宅邸。_

埃里克觉得翻江倒海。黑色和红色的斑点在他眼前跳跃，就像有人在他丑陋，畸形的脑袋上猛地一击。这是最终裁决。

当然了，克里斯汀和她的丈夫会建造一座新房子。而属于他的地狱，他的赎罪，将是为了一种他永远无法拥有的生活，为了其他人的妻子，为了另一个男人一生的爱，建造居所。她的朋友们来访时用的起居室。她的漂亮女儿的房间，她的长子的书房和幼子的儿童房。一间舞厅，客房，四个仆人出入的门，还有一排豪华的马厩给他们那些该死的、诅咒不够的纯种马！哦对了，还有一间放着四柱床的卧室，顶上装饰着德·夏尼家族珐琅瓷的纹章。

"听上去很不错，"他和颜悦色地说，"我很希望详细了解这个项目。我想我从来没去过圣克劳德。仅仅是出于好奇，杜尚先生…"

"怎么了？"

"我想知道，我们共同的朋友，洁莉夫人，是否也把贵公司推荐给了德·夏尼家族？"

杜尚先生看上去非常吃惊。"我一点都不清楚，先生。这几年我们有大量的私人客户，我敢说他们中的任何一个都可能给以推荐。但话说回来，多么绝妙的想法啊！"

一个全新的想法占据了杜尚的脑海，他整个人都亮了起来。"我们应该汇总一下那些最好的项目都是谁推荐来的。这将会很有启发意义。是的，一个绝妙的想法，安德森先生，我会记住的。"

这么说着，他离开他们，走向房间一端他的私人办公室，步伐坚定，充满自信。

是的，埃里克想，知道这个推荐是从谁那里来的一定会很有 _启发意义_ 。相当幸运的，他保留了他之前在洁莉夫人留给他的袋子底部找到的字条，大概是那种她分发给其他人，告知她的新住处的纸片。是的，实在相当幸运。

"嗯，安德森先生，"雅克·舒里说，"我们过一遍这些素描图怎么样？"

文森他·菲奥用瘦骨嶙峋的脚踝勾住旁边一把椅子的腿，把它拉过来。

"请放松，先生。我们工作的时候没有那么正式。我得说，我想听听你的那些结构模型的事，让老杜尚给出好评可不容易。"

埃里克在椅子上坐下，点头表示感谢。"等空下来，我很乐意展示给您。不过或许我们应该先从素描开始？"

"当然了，"菲奥说，"舒里，这个文件夹我拿去用了？"

工作日就这样向前推进。

夜晚来临，埃里克打开他存钱的保险箱。

他坐在工作台前，一动不动地看了它们一会。接着他从中抽出几张纸币。考虑到自从他上次做这件事以来上涨的物价，他又多拿出了几张。他把钱叠整齐，放在纸片旁边，在那上面洁莉夫人曾经用她优雅而一丝不苟的方式写下她的住址。

地方不远。

他从桌子上方的书架上拿下装着克里斯汀戒指的丝绒小袋。他没有打开它，直接把它塞进了保险箱，上了锁。干完这些后，他把钥匙丢进抽屉，猛地把抽屉关上，站了起来。

他伸出手臂去拿他从建筑师工作室借来的文件夹，动作简洁优美，宛如坠落的天使的翅膀。他慢慢地，几乎无动于衷地翻阅。圣克劳德的德·夏尼宅邸：建筑的正面立视图…花园…剖视图…楼层平面图…主人套房。

他放下文件夹，把桌子上的钱放进他马甲的口袋里。然后，他从脸上解下绷带，换上亚麻布的面具，在后颈上系紧。他大步走向金属窗边的窗户，拉开窗帘，窗户的玻璃形成了一面差强人意的镜子。

面具反射在玻璃上，像平淡无奇的苍白的半月，上面为眼睛留出的空洞透过沉沉的夜色盯着他。

准备需要几天时间。他可以等。

【1】杜伊勒里宫，法国旧时王宫。1871年（即本章故事发生时间的下一年）巴黎公社失败后，巴黎人民在"宁愿见其消亡，也不愿留给敌人"这一口号的怂恿下将其焚毁。

【2】有可能是指安徒生童话《沼泽王的女儿》，故事中的主人公赫尔加是沼泽王和埃及公主的女儿，受到诅咒，白天拥有母亲的美貌和父亲的残暴头脑，晚上则变回父亲的丑陋外形却拥有母亲的善良，后因解救神甫得到救赎

【3】奥斯曼男爵，法国城市规划师，因主持了1853年至1870年的巴黎重建而闻名。


	5. 与众无异

第五章. 与众无异

即使在白天，杜伊勒里宫精心打理的花园也令人赞叹。而晚上，当身着制服的侍从点燃一百支火把，照亮通向王宫的大道，它的宏伟在灯火辉映中被放大了一千倍：宫殿从远处升起，每一扇窗子里都泻出金光。

"太壮观了。"克里斯汀透过马车的窗户向外看了看，缩回身子，"而且有点吓人。像去参加首演一样。"

拉乌尔轻轻环住她的腰。"瞎说。就是些老家伙开心得蹦蹦跳跳，因为人们觉得把帝国留着也行。他们都会想跟你跳舞的，你要知道。而我将不得不和我母亲共舞，一边痛苦地看着你恬不知耻地和某个有名得要命、不管怎么算我都比不上的侯爵调情。"

克里斯汀咧开嘴。"瞧瞧现在是谁在害怕啦！我庄严发誓，"她认真地说，"我会设法装成一个糟糕的舞伴，让其他的绅士们都敬而远之。他们会很高兴地让你收留我一整晚，我们甚至可以把晚餐的时间也用来跳舞。"

拉乌尔窘迫地瞪了她一眼，接着他们都无法遏制地大笑起来。

"你再怎么努力也没法是个糟糕的舞者，小洛蒂。"

"我真希望洁莉夫人也这么想！她在多元剧院首演之后给我和梅格的那通说教现在还在我耳边嗡嗡作响。显然，我们太胖，时间感太差，笑得太蠢，总之，是两个有史以来舞台上最笨拙，最偏离角色造型的风精。"

"我很高兴她这么说。"

"高兴！拉乌尔…"

"当然了。我一直想和一个笨拙的风精跳舞。"

克里斯汀试图踢他一脚，但层层叠叠的裙摆让这个动作难度大增。

拉乌尔趁机吻了她一下。"我们到了。"

马车停在宫殿入口，一个脚夫立即出现在门边。他帮助拉乌尔下了马车，然后恭敬地退到一旁。克里斯汀握住拉乌尔戴着白手套的手，走下台阶，来到大理石铺就的前庭。

他们身后，马车一辆接一辆地停下，一位接一位的先生和女士踏上大理石的地面，像是在夜晚灯火中飞舞的热带蝴蝶。小提琴的乐声从打开的双扇门内传来。

"这简直像是舞台上的场景，"拉乌尔挽住她的胳膊时，克里斯汀轻声说，"我见过的最大的剧院，再加上世界上最华丽的芭蕾舞团。"

她感觉到拉乌尔为了屏住笑声而手臂微微抽动。

"啊！他们在这儿。"一个女性的嗓音在他们身后响起。

这个声音来自一位高挑优雅的夫人，她身着深红色礼服，站在她看上去严肃而心事重重的丈夫身边。他们两个都已经不再年轻了，但举手投足之间不经意流出的与生俱来的贵族气息仍让他们引人注目。

"晚上好，亲爱的。"德·夏尼伯爵夫人亲了亲拉乌尔的脸颊，顺手扣紧了他上衣上的一颗纽扣。

"晚上好，母亲。拜托不要—"他看起来相当窘迫，让克里斯汀忍不住微笑。"晚上好，父亲。"

拉乌尔和他的父亲简短寒暄的时候，伯爵夫人微笑着转向克里斯汀。

"晚上好，黛耶小姐。你看起来很漂亮，亲爱的，玫瑰色很配你。"

克里斯汀礼貌地行了一个屈膝礼。"我恐怕永远都不能妄想有您的优雅，伯爵夫人。您的礼服光彩夺目。"

伯爵夫人笑了，笑容中不乏满足。"别奉承我了，小姐，我太老了，知道自己不应相信这些夸奖，尤其当它们来自你这样年轻漂亮的女士的时候。我相信我的儿子今晚有好好照顾你吧？"

克里斯汀冲着拉乌尔微微一笑，后者重新挽住了她的手臂。"他一直是这样的，伯爵夫人。"

伯爵夫人转向她的儿子。"请务必继续保持下去，亲爱的拉乌尔。我们进去吧。希望你们玩的开心，你们这些日子上去有点阴郁！"

克里斯汀和拉乌尔跟在伯爵夫妇身后穿过敞开的门扇走进宫殿。克里斯汀注意到其他女士热切地观察着彼此的礼服，丝毫不掩饰她们眼神中想要一比高下的好奇。就她而言，她希望拉乌尔送给她的裙子有一个小一些的裙撑和更得体的低领，但这好像是这里最受推崇的款式，她并没有感觉格格不入。

事实上，对于这件精致的薄纱制品，"裙子"并不是一个恰当的称呼。洁莉夫人和梅格齐心协力才把她绑进胸衣里，固定上金属裙撑，整理好裙摆的无数布料。在巴黎的其他地方，这种灯笼样式早已过时，但它仍在阳春白雪的杜伊勒里宫保有一席之地，在那里时尚并不会受到公共马车座位宽度的限制。

克里斯汀必须承认自己挺喜欢这条裙子。它让她想到歌剧院昂贵的戏服。那些略显奢侈的华丽衣裙能让一个第一次献声的芭蕾女孩觉得自己是个明星。

现在他们到了里面，一个男管家正在读出宾客的名字："克里斯汀·黛耶小姐及德·夏尼子爵！"

克里斯汀感觉到了几束好奇的目光，无疑是因为报纸上她的丑闻。

"无视他们。"他们穿过前厅时，拉乌尔压低声音说。

他是对的，克里斯汀想。唯一能做的就是视若无睹，很快她的丑闻就会被更新鲜刺激的闲话取代。没过多久，其他人的兴趣就转向了另一个女人绿得吓人的丝绸长裙，投射向克里斯汀的目光移开了。

宽敞的前厅装饰着彩绘的天花板和闪耀的枝形吊灯，让克里斯汀又一次联想到歌剧院。但是她迅速停止了胡思乱想，决定遵照伯爵夫人的建议，享受这个晚上。她必须学会和过去说再见。

她匆匆地与伯爵夫人和其他女士一起走进更衣室。仆人帮助她们脱下外衣，整理头发，期间女士们又趁机审视了一番彼此的衣着。这儿，克里斯汀又一次察觉到自己正被直直地打量，近处有人窃窃私语，但是伯爵夫人坚定地挽住她的手臂，跟她谈起自己和伯爵正在巴黎城外可爱的圣克劳德镇上修建的新宅邸。

"说真的，黛耶小姐，你要让我的儿子明白他不能让你在巴黎待一整个夏天。这太不健康了。在海边住两个月会对你们两个都有好处的。"

"我非常乐意，伯爵夫人—但这个演出季我在为多元剧院工作。恐怕在十一月之前我都不能够离开巴黎。"

"多元剧院？我知道了。"伯爵夫人深深地注视了她一眼。除了眉毛微微一挑，她轮廓精致的脸上的表情没有变化，但表达的信息却一清二楚。

"好吧，我亲爱的，我们各自做事都有轻重缓急。啊，我的儿子来了。像往常一样，我的丈夫不见踪影。"

拉乌尔在外面迎接她们。他已经把礼帽，斗篷和手杖留在了衣帽间。

"父亲和奥利维尔先生在一起，母亲。他们正在讨论普鲁士，西班牙王位，俾斯麦这些事。"

伯爵夫人叹了口气："我最好去找他，亲爱的，要不然他整个晚上都会和议院那些人待在一起，谈论政治，不谙交际。你们两个到里面去，我相信他们已经开始了。"

她说罢转身离开，翩然穿过人群走向伯爵。这时，小号响起，宣告舞会开场。

克里斯汀和拉乌尔急忙穿过直达天花板的雕花木门，来到宏伟的舞厅。

"她对你说什么了？"找到他们在第一支方阵舞中的位置后，拉乌尔低声问，"你在皱眉。"

"没什么。我只是在考虑我假装成糟糕舞伴的计划而已。"

"是吗？我以为只有和其他男士跳舞的时候你才需要假装呢。"

克里斯汀戏谑地看了他一眼。"但我还是得把自己降到和你统一水平啊。"

"啊。"音乐响起，拉乌尔偷偷咧嘴一笑，"我得向你证明你错得有多离谱，黛耶小姐。"他握住她的手，将她引向前，"准备好脚不沾地吧，小洛蒂。"

在接下来的两支舞里，克里斯汀快乐地允许他这么做了。和拉乌尔跳舞是那么容易。从孩提时起到现在，他们已经一起跳了那么多支舞，这似乎已经成了这个世界上最自然的事。在舞池里等待的间歇，他们和其他人礼貌地寒暄，跳完方阵舞后，又和另一些人聊了几句。她接受了几位年轻人共舞的邀请，回想起在歌剧院的灾难之前她在德·夏尼家族的沙龙见过他们。接着，华尔兹开始了，当她和拉乌尔在乐声中旋转的时候，她几乎忘记了她提到多元剧院时伯爵夫人脸上的不赞成和毫无缘由涌上她心头的怒火。她完全沉浸在舞蹈中。

夜晚向前推进，只在皇帝和皇后令人惊讶地低调出场时被简短地打断了一次。他们比报纸上照片中的形象更老一些，而当他们经过行屈膝礼的克里斯汀走向座位时，她不禁注意到皇帝看上去十分苍白，似乎正受到疼痛折磨。她模模糊糊地回想起关于他身患疾病并且长期处于痛苦之中的流言，但是，不知道为什么，拿破仑三世也会和其他所有人一样受制于自然之力的念头听上去难以置信。

但当晚餐时间舞蹈结束，人群跟随着皇帝和皇后走进毗邻的大厅时，克里斯汀隔着更近的距离，又一次注意到皇帝小心翼翼的动作和脸上不自然的蜡黄。即便集大权于一身，他看上去似乎也与常人无异。说不出为什么，这一发现给了克里斯汀一种古怪的安慰感。

夜晚结束后，克里斯汀很高兴能重新回到马车上。她疲倦地倚在拉乌尔身上，他伸出手臂揽住她的肩膀。拉乌尔试图诱她说话，但她一律回复以心不在焉的点头，最终他放弃了，只是安静地拥着她，一起凝望亮了灯的林荫大道在他们身边飞驰向后。

"克里斯汀？"

她强打精神。"嗯？"

"父亲想知道我为什么还没有给你买订婚戒指。"

克里斯汀僵住了。

"我跟他解释你有过一只，"拉乌尔继续说，"但是被偷走了。"

克里斯汀暗暗感激车厢里半明半暗的光线掩藏了她发红的双颊。"我…我知道了。"

"我原本不打算告诉他，但是碰巧…"他从口袋里拿出一样东西，"我本想着早一点问你，但好像总没有恰当的时间。所以，我就直接买了一个。"

他在她面前打开了首饰盒。克里斯汀觉得自己一瞬间变成了雕塑，一阵寒意从发梢直抵脚尖。她知道这会发生。她已经预料到。

戒指是钻石的，嵌在纤细的金环上。从窗外映进来的零落光线让这颗矿物像深色火焰一般燃烧。

"它太简单了吗？"

"简单？不，拉乌尔…不是。它很漂亮。但我不能收下，你知道我不能！"

"你当然可以！上帝，克里斯汀，为什么不能？"他看起来深受打击，但同时又意外的坚定，"你不能再继续这样惩罚我们两个了！"

突然，克里斯汀明白了为什么他没有在舞会之前拿出来。他知道她不会接受。

"你不再想嫁给我了吗？"

"当然不是！"

"那这是为什么？"

"求你了，拉乌尔。我想让我们两个快乐，但是我不能，我不会再要另一只戒指。想想上一次发生了什么。"

"上帝在上，克里斯汀…"拉乌尔看了看戒指，又重新看向她，"只是只戒指而已。它不会让往日重现的。"

她能看见他脑海中的思绪，那些他们未曾谈论过之事。幽灵已经消失，歌剧院已经焚毁，除了他们的记忆，没有什么再能阻挠他们的爱情。但是，她知道为什么拉乌尔需要她接受这只戒指。她需要杀死内心的幽灵。

马车停下了。他们坐着，看着对方，戒指躺在他们中间敞开的盒子里。那么微不足道的要求，那么难以完成。

一会儿之后，拉乌尔啪的盖上盒子，把它放回口袋。

他们默默地走下马车。门房打开公寓楼的大门，他们走上楼梯，脚步声响亮地回荡着，一步，又一步。

他们站在门外时，克里斯汀转过身。

"给我一点时间，拉乌尔。"

他没有回答，但是注视了她一会儿。在他的眼睛里，克里斯汀仿佛看到《唐璜》的第一场也是最后一场表演的场景一闪而逝。她看到了他的痛苦和恐惧。他都知道。

然后他离开了。


	6. 站在窗外，向里看

第六章. 站在窗外，向里看

埃里克选择了面向院子的装饰性阳台。阳台狭窄，勉强够一人容身。夜晚几乎完全黑暗，月亮在群星间划出一道银白的裂缝。正是他想要的天气。院子里没有街灯，环绕着他的窗户中零星几扇透出灯光，仅仅在公寓的墙和两层楼以下的鹅卵石路面上洒下一层淡淡的光亮。他轻轻地向前推门试了试合页，坏损的门栓从内墙上脱落下来，门悄无声息地打开了。埃里克握着套索，继续在阳台上等待。他黑色的斗篷和影子融为一体。

他陶醉在黑暗带来的熟悉的宁静里，万物都因为即将到来的死亡岿然不动。这里，他主宰阴影的每一丝颤动，洞悉其他生命的旋律和他们虚伪的节奏。这里，谁生，谁死，为什么生，怎么样死，都由他决定。他回家了。之前的一周像一场噩梦，他逆流而上，在一场徒劳无功的战斗里拼尽全力反抗潮水的力量，妄想一场愚蠢，荒谬的逃脱。他不期然回想起一段多年以前的记忆：一个困惑的孩子发现了歌剧院地下的沟渠。水让他恐惧。他回想起他跌落时那种陌生，冰凉的触感，水流无法反抗的力量拉他向下，似乎永不停止。但是，当他最终放弃挣扎，水流把他带到了湖边。在那个让声音完美回响的美丽空间里，他最终找到了一个家。

洁莉夫人允许他有了那个家。她把他变成了幽灵。是她对克里斯汀的音乐课睁一只眼闭一只眼，是她带给克里斯汀他的玫瑰，就好像她相信一点贞洁的牺牲能够拯救他。她没有保护克里斯汀免受他毁灭性的侵害。是她的错。

而现在，她希望他付出代价，帮助克里斯汀重建那种正是在她的默许下，他才从克里斯汀命运中窃走的生活。德·夏尼宅邸。她希望借由惩罚他来拯救自己。他不会让她得逞。

房间里传来响动，一支蜡烛被点亮。埃里克抓紧了套索。

是她。

洁莉夫人大步走向整洁的桌子，放下蜡烛。整个房间笼罩在温暖昏暗的光辉中，似乎准备迎接一个梦的到来。

她在空桌子的一首坐下，脸正对着他。埃里克从黑暗的窗户外面安静地观察她。他知道她不可能看见他，但蜡烛就摆在他们两个人中间。他不确定他能找到一个合适的角度，避免打翻蜡烛引发另一次火灾。他不需要再来一场大火了。

所以他只是看着。她凝视了一会火焰，然后低下头，解开手套，一只一只脱下来。她举起手，对着火光检查它们。埃里克读不懂她的表情，但即使透过烛火的反光，他也能看清她在看什么：她的手一直红到手腕，皮肤干燥皴裂。埃里克疑惑地回想起在给她那张建筑师的名片时，她的手并没有这样通红。

她站起来离开，房间空了很长一会。埃里克在黑暗中中等待，一动不动，腿向后靠在阳台的栏杆上。蜡油从烛芯滚落，凝结，像一滴眼泪。

洁莉夫人回来的时候端着热气腾腾的茶杯和一个深褐色的玻璃罐。她重新坐下，这一次，埃里克留意到她微微屏住呼吸，好像这个动作弄疼了她的背，但是这一点并没有在她的脸上流露出来。她打开罐头，敏捷地把里面的东西抹在手上，埃里克猜测那是羊毛脂或者类似的软膏。几分钟之后，她把罐子放到一边，开始慢慢地啜饮茶水。肯定是茶，因为如果是咖啡的话，他能在阳台上闻到味道。

蜡烛越来越短。他现在模模糊糊地意识到蜡烛并不是那个障碍。从来不是。但是，他还是盯着那截蜡烛，在它后面，茶杯被拿起又放下，就像他的地下湖泊的潮水。又一分钟。他再次回想德·夏尼宅邸，那幢建筑的正视图。他手指间的绳索似乎变得滑溜溜的。刹那间，他以为它是活的，是从地狱来引诱他的蛇。

不对。那个女人才是蛇。她关于生活的谎言只带给他痛苦。她必须死。

绳索动了。

只需要手腕轻轻一抖就可以推开这扇门。再一下，就能将他从蛇的诱惑中解脱出来。

洁莉夫人再次离开了房间。埃里克的前额被冰凉的汗水浸湿，亚麻面具贴在了脸上。他被吓到了。他不记得这样的情况曾经发生过。难以忍受的汗水滑下他的脖颈，滑进衬衣的领子。蜡烛滴落另一滴蜡油。

 _很遗憾。_ 露易丝·戈登的声音在他脑海里响起。 _但这是为了更伟大的利益。_

不。那是个谎言，他不能用一个美丽的谎言来欺骗自己。这是死亡，而他是原因。套索握在他的手里。

他碰了碰门，它向里面打开了一条缝，让拉开的窗帘在夜晚的空气里抖动。没有其他动静。他等着。

他听到渐近的脚步声，举起了绳索。

只有一次机会。要做得安静，迅速，不留下尖叫的机会。他感受到套索的绳圈摩擦着他的拇指。

异常荒唐的，他眼前浮现出她发红开裂的手。一个身穿带补丁的旧芭蕾舞裙的女孩，向他伸出手。

一条蛇。

一条有着龟裂的手的蛇。

他动了动肩膀甩开斗篷，做好准备。

绳索滑脱了。

埃里克伸手去抓，但已经太迟。绳索从阳台边缘滑下，在空中迅速展开，直直下落。他立刻意识到它会打在鹅卵石上，发出的声响足以让他的猎物警惕。那样一切都太迟了，太迟了…

他总算抓住了套索的末端。绳索悬挂在半空，在无风的夜里摇晃。它没有碰到地面。

埃里克盯着它。他从来没有失败过，绳索从来不会在他准备出击时徒然滑出他的手心。这是个意外…

他停住了。

他看到了另一根这样的绳索，在舞台上，一个男人的尸体像钟摆一样在上面悬荡，前前，后后。"意外！"歌剧院的经理尖声说，同时，人群在恐惧中四散逃开。"只是个意外！"

但那时他们就知道，而现在他也知道了：这个世界上没有意外。

是他丢掉了绳索。他稍稍松开拇指的抓握，故意丢掉了绳索。因为…在他的脑海里，他看到一具尸体在舞台上前后摇晃，而他的手里抓着绳索。只是这次，尸体属于那个穿旧芭蕾舞裙的女孩。

透过门缝，他又一次听到了脚步声。他一动不动，将视线转向屋内。

接着，他真的扔掉了绳索。

洁莉夫人回到了桌子边。克里斯汀在她身边坐下。

"什么声音？"克里斯汀说，被响声吓了一跳，"院子里是不是有什么东西？"

洁莉夫人耸了耸肩，"肯定是些小动物。我们楼下的钢琴反对者们虽然对芭蕾舞演员看不上眼，对狗倒是很喜欢，每天晚上都丢骨头和面包给它们。"

克里斯汀干涩地一笑，回应了洁莉夫人为闲聊做出的努力，但是没有说话。她端起自己的茶杯，但是没有喝，又重新把它放下。

"梅格睡了吗？"

"是的，亲爱的。已经午夜过了很久了。"

克里斯汀点头。她感觉到洁莉夫人在看着她，也知道她希望听听舞会的事，但她唯一记得的只有一个打开的首饰盒，那枚戒指像一个无可否认的指责，回望着她。她觉得焦躁而愤怒，所有思绪围绕着一种憎恶的情感纠缠延伸，但她却解释不清她为什么会有这种感觉，或者是对谁。脑海里一个幼稚，恶毒的声音向她低语这一切都是拉乌尔的错，如果他没有用那枚戒指毁了这个晚上，一切都会走上正轨。好像是他戳破了一道她正试图愈合的伤口，让血又重新渗出来。

但是她并不是因为拉乌尔愤怒。他把她看作天使，以为她如她的声音一般纯洁。他不可能知道他的小洛蒂是魔鬼的女儿，美丽的外表下藏着腐朽的灵魂。她把他的戒指给了另外一个人，却无法为此感到懊悔。

"我太累了，洁莉夫人。原谅我，我想我应该去睡觉了。或许我可以等明天再告诉你们舞会的事？"

"当然了，孩子。"

克里斯汀强迫自己平稳地从椅子上站起来，在洁莉夫人帮助她解开背后的胸衣束带时保持耐心，并且镇定地走回卧室。她感觉到洁莉夫人的眼睛全程聚焦在她身上，跟着她一直转过走廊的拐角，她也知道自己举止怪异，但她无力掩饰。羞愧的愤恨像火药填满她的内心，稍一疏忽就会被点燃，继而爆炸。她继续向前走。

克里斯汀。在这里。不在德·夏尼宅邸，不和子爵在一起，不在其他任何地方，却在这里。晚上。住在这里。和洁莉夫人住在一起。

埃里克发现自己无法动弹，没法去做他现在唯一能做的事：攀爬下墙，像夜色一样迅速溜走，回到已经付清了钱的出租马车上，让那个不会多嘴的车夫把他带回蒙马特的杂货店上面他毫不起眼的房间去。事实是，他站得像一尊雕像，一个天知道里面填塞了什么的黑色外壳。

克里斯汀在这里。克里斯汀在和洁莉夫人交谈。她们在一起喝茶。他来到这里，打算谋杀那个和克里斯汀说话的女人。克里斯汀本来会发现他站在尸体旁边，另一具，在另一具尸体旁边—然后一切都结束了，一切。

绳子已经滑落。是他自己丢掉了它。

埃里克觉得胃里翻江倒海。一直以来，他盲目地走向深渊的边缘，现在，盲目和绳索一同掉掉落，他目睹了直入地狱的下坠。

他也看见了克里斯汀转过身，洁莉夫人做了些什么让裙子松开了，并且危险地微微下滑。他毫无缘由地发现即使是地狱也能变得更糟。

他必须离开。他必须重新找回自己，不管用何种途径，他需要握着克里斯汀的戒指，想着它，想着她的戒指，而不是地上那条像死蛇一样蜷曲的绳索或者下滑的裙子。他需要想着那枚戒指，而不是克里斯汀在这里的事实和德·夏尼宅邸…让德·夏尼宅邸见鬼去吧。他弄不清楚，也不想弄清楚。他的头脑里满是克里斯汀。

他右边的窗户后面烛光一闪。

他看过去。

那又是一面镜子，他可以再一次藏身其后。

这简直疯狂。

窗户离得很近，而墙很薄。他可以碰到窗沿。只是瞥一眼。

他纹丝不动，没有试图伸出手也没有眨眼。他不能允许自己这么做。他几乎要成功了，他终于打碎镜子直面自己的黑暗，他不能，他不能，他不敢再次扮演那个角色。远离镜子。远离音乐。最重要的，远离克里斯汀。

他需要回到蒙马特，学着做一个人，那个在克里斯汀的吻里被创造或者唤醒的人。要不是那样，要不就是死亡或者精神失常，或者很可能三者兼得。但是在这里，在接二连三的诱惑之中，他会永远迷失。

蜡烛熄灭了，窗户黯淡下去。

埃里克慢慢意识到他因为难受的站姿身体发麻，说不定还有了几处擦伤，他的脸在被汗水浸透的面罩下发痒，更不要提他已经在宽度仅够放一个花盆的装饰性阳台上待了大半夜。

他必须得离开了。

就在这时，窗户被打开，他看见了克里斯汀。她手肘支在窗台上，俯身向下看，或许在寻找那些流浪狗。

现在她也看见他了。


End file.
